


Late Night

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Heavy is haunted by the past, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: Medic finds Heavy weeping in the desert, and he tries to comfort his lover.





	Late Night

Medic expected to find Heavy in bed already by the time he’d retired for the evening, but when he returned to the room he found the bed empty, and this was rather strange.

“Heavy?” Medic looked all around, peeking into the bathroom at one point. “Misha?” Still, the bigger man was nowhere to be found.

After some searching around the base, Medic finally walked outside into the evening air and found Heavy in the sand, much to his surprise. Heavy was on his knees, gazing up towards the sky, virtually silent and pensive. When Medic got closer, though, he noticed the occasional quivering of Heavy’s shoulder’s and the tears rolling down his cheeks, and immediately this set off alarms in Medic’s brain.

Still, Medic approached, cautiously and quietly, and when he was right behind Misha he whispered, “Misha? Darling?”

Heavy turned around, wiping his eyes. “Doktor,” he managed, coughing a little. “I…I did not expect you,”

Medic placed a hand on Heavy’s shoulder, leaning in to study his face. “What is wrong? Are you all right? This is unlike you,”

Heavy sniffed, clearing his throat. “Am fine. I am…I am only emotional,”

“Dear— please,” Medic wrapped his arms around Heavy, tucking his head beneath his chin and pressing close to his chest. “Please talk to me, I will listen to you. I promise I will,”

Heavy went quiet, and he held Medic close, closing his eyes. “I…” he began after a moment and then inhaled shakily. “I had bad memories. They came back, and they hurt very much. I do not know why…” his voice died in his throat, and he held Medic tighter. “Will you be here? Will you sleep in bed tonight?”

“Of course!” Medic brought his head back up to kiss Heavy’s cheek lovingly. “I will not leave your side, my dear. I can promise that to you,”

Heavy smiled gently, and he rose up, taking Medic’s hand. “Thank you…my love,”

Medic squeezed the bigger man’s hand as they headed towards the base, replying, “I will always care for you, do not ever think otherwise,”

They spoke very little the rest of the night, but that was all right, since they had never understood each other more clearly.


End file.
